


We Lick the Things We Like

by voicesofreasons



Series: Shameless Shorts [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Day 1-Firsts, F/F, Gen, Shameless Femslash week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voicesofreasons/pseuds/voicesofreasons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona doesn't know how to fix this. She wants to she just doesn't know how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Lick the Things We Like

**Author's Note:**

> So while thinking about firsts I realized that I couldn't remember whether they had ever discussed how Fiona and V first met (not that it hasn't come up I just can't remember). So my mind kinda went crazy and the headcanons got away from me as I thought of all kinds of different ideas and meetings. This is the kids one.

It was broken but she was determined to fix it. The kitchen kept caving in, the living room was a mess, and the frog that was supposed to be her brother, kept jumping away forcing her to chase it around the playground. Her brother didn’t even move around that much, he mostly just cried and pooped.

She dropped the recaptured frog as it began to pee on her. “Ew.” She was wrong, it was just like her little brother. Annoyed, she wiped her hands on her clothes.

“What are you doing under the slide?”

Fiona looked up at a girl standing by the slide watching her curiously.

“Are you starting a fort? I like forts.”

Fiona shook her head. “No. I was looking for a frog. He was my little brother.”

The girl frowned. “I have a brother, he’s a frog too,” she confided.

Fiona crawled from under the slide and wiped dirt off her hands as she stood. “No it was a real frog.”

That earned her a wide smile. Fiona could see all of the girl’s teeth except one spot which looked empty.

“Oh. Did it pee on you?” She started rummaging through a little bag she had slung around her body. “All the frogs in my grandma’s yard used to pee on me.” She held out a wet cloth to Fiona who just looked at it. “It’s a wet wipe, you rub your hands with it and BAM, all clean.”

She mimed the actions as Fiona watched: first rubbing her hands, then clapping and throwing her arms into the air. The wet wipe slipped out of her right hand and drifted down to land right on top of bandage covered in dirt and blood. They both stared at it. The girl slowly brought her hands back down to her sides and looked at Fiona sheepishly. “Um, I don’t have another one.”

She seemed to think for a moment then held her hand out to Fiona who hesitantly took it. Together they marched over and got in line for the water fountain. “I’ll push the button, you wash your hands, ok?”

Fiona nodded and looked at where their hands were still firmly clasped together. There were three kids ahead of them.

“I’m Fiona.”

“Oh right. I’m Vee, well I’m Veronica, but most of my family calls me Vee or Ronny, except I don’t like Ronny so much, so I tell everyone to call me Vee.”

“Why don’t they just call you Veronica?”

They moved forward in the line.

“Hm? Oh my older sister says everyone has to have a nickname. Don’t you?”

Fiona thought hard and shook her head. She couldn’t remember ever having a nickname.

“Hmmm we’ll call you Fi, it rhymes with my nickname so it’s perfect.”

They moved up again and only one person was left in front of them.

Fiona dared to ask something that had been bugging her. “What happened to your tooth?”

“It fell out.”

“What?” The possibility horrified her. Would _her_ teeth fall out too?

“Oh, don’t worry they grow back. It was hurting for a while then one day I bit into an apple slice and it just came out. Then when I put it under my pillow like my Mama said, I got a QUARTER from the TOOTH FAIRY.”

Fiona noticed that V moved her arms a lot when she talked, including the one still holding Fiona’s hand. Her arm was getting tired from all the waving about.

The last person left and now it was their turn at the water fountain. Veronica pushed the water button and thrust their held hands under the water. Fiona put her other hand under the water too. They shook their hands off as they stepped out of line, then dried them on their clothes.

“So what do you want to do now?” V asked to Fiona’s surprise.

“I was making my house in the sandbox,” she suggested. They both looked to where her house stood untouched by the other kids, but still half-collapsed. “It kind of got ruined.”

“Here, I’ll help you. We’ll build a better house, a fort. Then we’ll both live in it, no brothers allowed.”

“No parents either?” Fiona questioned.

“Sure. No brothers and no parents allowed. Just us.”

Fiona looked at V with wide eyes and smiled “Okay."

V smiled back holding out her hand for Fiona to take, before she seemed to change her mind and leaned in to drag her tongue on Fiona’s cheek instead.

“Ew, why’d you lick me?” Fiona reached up to rub her cheek before stopping at Veronica’s words.

She shrugged. “I like you. My sister always says we lick the things we like, so other people can’t take them away.”

Fiona held her licked cheek, something felt very important about those words. She pulled her hand down to look at it then looked at Veronica’s smile. Her cheek tingled as she leaned forward to lick V’s cheek in turn.

They smiled at each other before Fiona took off for the sandbox. “Race you,” she yelled back.

She could hear V running after her and laughing. “Cheater.”

Fiona’s face hurt she was smiling so hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god I really like this. Save me from myself. Also if you see anything wrong: typos, punctuation, grammar, anything wrong on my part. Please report it.


End file.
